


Glittering

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Drying creations.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Glittering

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'paste'

It had taken the entire afternoon, but the results were worth it. A pack of construction paper and vat of glitter had been turned into two classrooms-worth of Valentines, the paste still drying, spread all over the kitchen table and counters. Sophie kept standing up on her tip-toes to look at them all, but surprisingly she wasn't touching even the ones she'd done... not even the first, which had as many eggs on it as hearts... That one wasn't going to school with her, of course... 

Jamie looked at his own drying creations, especially one with glittering snowflakes... 

And smiled.


End file.
